Road to Acceptance
by NyokoKuro
Summary: Yohji always gets what he wants or so Yohji thinks . Yohji wants Aya and Aya wants Yohji, even if neither of them quite know it yet. Rated T for now, possibly probably to go up in rating later.


This is an old story of mine from a different account. If you recognize it, I promise I am not plagiarizing. I wrote this fic. I simply decided I want to continue it on this new account of mine.

Disclaimer: I don't own Weiss Kreuz or any of its characters or anything that has anything to do with Weiss Kreuz. I don't even have a shirt or a few action figures. I did not get paid for this story.

Here is story number two from my 40 Loves challenge. The other one is a stand alone called swoon. Go check it out. :)

Chapter One: _Date_

* * *

Yohji skipped up the stairs, hands in his pockets, a tune being whistled on his sinfully delicious lips. His destination was not his room, he was not off of work or heading out tonight, he wasn't even escaping for a well deserved - or even a not-so-well-deserved - drink. And therefore his good mood was a mystery.

Arriving at his destination, Yohji lifted a hand and tapped on the door to his leader's room. Generally he would only be here if it was absolutely necessary. But recently he could have sworn said leader had been looking at him differently. Or perhaps he had been seeing Aya in a different light. Either way, it no longer scared him to be here. Yohji knocked on the door once more, almost certain Aya was up here.

"Hey, Aya, you in there?" His warm voice was quiet but reached the other side of the door where Aya indeed was in his room, convinced that if he ignored Yohji would walk away like anyone else who knocked on his bedroom door. "Aya?" The redhead rolled his eyes at Yohji's stubbornness but did not concede defeat, sure that Yohji would get the message soon. Aya obviously did not know Yohji as well as thought he did. The door knob began to turn and Aya practically launched himself at it to keep Kudoh from seeing into his room.

"What could possibly be so important that you would risk your life by opening my door uninvited, Kudoh?" He asked ruffly, opening his door only enough to show half of his form and face. Yohji, dumb as always, was still grinning.

His grin began to fade slightly and he reached up to rub the back of his neck, a nervous habit Aya had noticed long ago. The leader of Weiss still hadn't figured out if this particular habit of Yohji's annoyed him or entranced him. On one hand it was so tell-tale and obvious, a weakness an assassin shouldn't have. But on the other hand it brought attention to his golden neck and his blond curls and was almost cute in a goofy way. Not that Aya would _ever_ let _anyone_ know he was capable of such thoughts. Especially for Yohji Kudoh. Finally it seemed Yohji had found something to say and dropped his hand from his neck, allowing Aya's eyes to focus on his face, where they should have been all along.

"I was just wondering when my shift started at the shop today?" Aya looked at Yohji unbelievingly.

"You couldn't have asked Ken or Omi?"

"...Uh..." Was Yohji's very intelligent response.

Aya had to consciously resist pinching the bridge of his nose and sighing from frustration. "You were originally going to work from noon to close but Omi has to stay after school tomorrow so he's working your shift with Ken today and you're working his shift with me tomorrow. Noon to close, Kudoh. Don't be late." And then Aya was closing the door. Or trying to anyways. He looked down at an offending object in his doorway. The offending object was wearing Italian leather boots. The offending object was Yohji Kudoh's foot. The offending object was... offending. Aya couldn't think what to do other than look at it until Yohji nudged his door slightly more open and grinned in at him.

"Uh, Hey, Aya? I was thinking... maybe..." Yohji found his metaphorical footing and confidence, feigning a tone of nonchalance. "Ya wanna come to dinner with me tonight? I don't have any plans or anything and I was just going to go somewhere and eat but then I thought how stupid I'd look and how lonely I'd be. I figure you'd be good company."

Aya opened the door enough for Yohji to see his whole body but blocked any space that might allow the blond to see into his private room. Surprise was evident on his face and he could have sworn he saw Yohji's lips twitch slightly. "Are you being serious, Kudoh?"

Yohji fought his grin off, afraid to show Aya he had already won, just in case Aya himself didn't know yet. "Of course I am. You have to eat too, believe it or not." Aya's expression was still dubious and Yohji shrugged slightly. "Well you don't _have _to go Aya but I'd rather not go to dinner alone. Though I'd rather go to dinner alone than invite Ken." Yohji could have sworn Aya's lips twitched. Was the red-head capable of amusement?

"What about Omi?"

Yohji waved his hand dismissively. "Nah. The kid whines at me about how much homework he has that he should be doing instead every time I make him go somewhere with me. I figured I'd let him do his homework tonight, especially if he has something to do there tomorrow.

A small nod from Aya. "Okay... what about one of your girlfriends?"

Yohji's expression said he was appalled. "G-g-g-girlfriends? I don't _have_ girlfriends. I bring chicks home sure... but you can't have a girlfriend if you make a point to see them only once. Besides, taking girls out to eat gives them the wrong impression. After that they want to move in and then they want a ring and then they're either wanting babies or pretending they're pregnant. Girls are crazy, Aya." A nod as if it were fact.

"How do you know all that, Yohji? You never get that far."

Now it was Yohji who looked surprised and Aya got a chance to be amused, though his face would not show it. "Aya... was that a joke? Were you... teasing me?"

Aya frowned. "No." And then shut his door.

Or at least he tried to. Yohji's foot, clad in expensive, now somewhat scuffed, Italian leather was once again keeping his door ajar. Well, his reactions were quick. It could never be said that Yohji was a bad assassin, after all. "Well, what about dinner tonight?"

"What time?"

This time Yohji did let himself grin, at least a little bit. "Whenever."

"Seven. I don't like American food and I'm tired of Japanese." And then Aya closed his door and Yohji let him, grinning madly. Yohji turned and started down the stairs, his step even bouncier. His whistled tune both tunier and whistleier. Yohji turned around again when he heard the sound of a door opening to see Aya leaning out of his door way. "And we're taking my car. I don't want to be seen anywhere pulling up in your junker."

Despite himself, Yohji grinned widely. "Aya, you _are_ teasing me!"

"No. That time I was serious." And then the door was shut once again. Aya on one side of the door feeling peculiarly like he had a date tonight but brushed it off as he had surely forgotten that feeling by now and Yohji on the other side feeling strangely put-off even though he knew he had a date.

* * *

So. That was from my challenge prompt table. The prompt started out as being _Acceptance_ but then when I started writing it from this point I realized how long it would take to get from here to there so instead I shall turn the next few fics from the prompt table into a chaptered story. That being said... I'm no longer entirely sure where this story is going and I have NO IDEA how long it will be. I don't even know if all of the chapters will be from my prompt table. You know how these things go. This thing could grow into something with six heads five hands three arms fourteen different mini plots and four hundred and fifty seven chapters. I doubt it. But it could happen.

All _that _being said, here's what I DO know: Chapter two will be _Candles _from the 40 Loves prompt table. So be on the look out! And review please. we love that.


End file.
